


Hold

by Knightfalling_for_you



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But more focus on grief than shipping, Comfort, Do not read if you haven't watched 1x15 of LOT, Gen, Grief, Major character death - Freeform, Seriously we need more Lisa scenes, goldenvibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfalling_for_you/pseuds/Knightfalling_for_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The last time we talked, I said you were my first real friend. I don’t know if I meant it or not . . . but I could really use a friend right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

 

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay_

_Tell me that you'll help me find my way_

_Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking_

_Tell me that it's gonna be alright_

_Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight_   

 

_Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this_

_'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold_

_To hold me from the edge_

_The edge I'm sliding over slow_

_'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold_

_To hold me from the edge_

_The edge I'm sliding past_

_Hold on to me_

_. . ._

Harrison Wells isn’t invincible, by any stretch of the imagination. He knows that. But he likes to think he’s generally prepared for anything. Telepathic gorillas, alternate universes, three maniacally evil speedsters; he’s seen it all and made it out alive. So, really, nothing should faze him.

That’s what he thinks, anyway, until he walks into Ramon’s lab and sees a girl sitting in the computer chair. She’s got curly brown hair with golden highlights that’s pinned back a little, and she’s dressed in a plain black v-neck and jeans. Her heels are so tall and spiky they could probably be used to stab someone. And on top of all of that, it looks like she’s been crying recently.

An evil metahuman, Harry can deal with. A crying woman? Not so much, especially when he has no idea where she came from or what she’s doing in S.T.A.R. Labs.

So, he does the only thing he can think to do.

“Ramon!” he yells. “There’s something wrong with your lab!”

“What?” Cisco’s voice calls back from the cortex, the same way a teenager hollers back at their parent when they’re too lazy to leave their room.

“There’s a girl in it!” Harry hollers back, completely serious. The young woman just stares at him, with a half-smile on her face. Well, at least he didn’t make it worse.

“Don’t suppose you came back from the dead,” she says. It’s supposed to be casual, but there’s something in her eyes that says she needs to know. She needs to know if resurrection is possible.

“No,” he says bluntly. There’s no sense in getting her hopes up. “I’m not who you think I am.”

“Okay, wha—” Cisco enters the lab, but his words cut off when he sees the girl sitting in his chair. “Lisa?”

“Hey, Cisco,” she says, softly.

“Harry, I think you should go . . . talk to Caitlin in the cortex about that . . . project you were working on.”

It’s a not-s-subtle hint for him to leave, and Harry does so gladly. He’s getting tired of the amount of intruders in S.T.A.R. Labs. Let Ramon deal with this one, whoever she is.

. . . 

There’s something undeniably off about Lisa, Cisco notes. No, it’s not just one thing. It’s a million little things. It’s the way she sits there, plain and exposed, with no gun or weapon. It’s the way she’s dressed plainly, with no leather jacket and her hair up, for once. It’s the way her voice doesn’t purr like it normally does when she says “Hey, Cisco.” It’s the tears he can see still drying on her cheeks.

Cisco wants to ask what’s wrong, but there’s no easy way to do that.

“Hi,” he says, gently, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her. “Did you break in here just to see me? I’m touched.”

Lisa gives him a small smile. “Wasn’t that hard, your security sucks.”

“You slay me, Golden Glider,” Cisco replies, with mock hurt. “So what are you doing here?”

Lisa takes a deep breath and looks Cisco in the eye. “The last time we talked, I said you were my first real friend. I don’t know if I meant it or not . . . but I could really use a friend right now.”

“What’s wrong?” Something has to be terribly wrong, because Lisa Snart isn’t putting on a mask. She’s not pretending to be unstoppable anymore. Cisco knows Lisa is broken, he’s known that since she opened up to him about her father, but this is the first time she’s truly seemed . . . defeated.

“It’s Lenny,” she says, and Cisco can tell she’s pushing back a sob. “He’s gone. For good this time.”

“Are you sure?” he says. Because of all their enemies, all their rogues, Snart is the most resilient. Whatever else you can say about him, good or bad, he always comes back. He’s always got a back-up plan. Snart, of all people, would  _not_ go gentle into that good night. Not a chance.

“Mick told me,” Lisa says. “He said they were on a team. A team of people actually trying to do good, for once, not a crew looking for the next big score. He said Lenny sacrificed himself for the team so Mick wouldn’t have to. He said he was ‘a hero.’” Lisa spits out the last word with venom. “As if that makes it any better.

“And what makes it worse is that there’s no one I can shoot. No one to get revenge on, because Mick said Lenny blew them all up, along with himself. So I asked if I could join the freaking team, at least, and you know what he said? ‘Snart come back from the grave to haunt me if anything happened to you’!” Lisa’s practically shouting at this point, but Cisco just stares back at her, not intimidated at all.

“I get it,” he says.

“How? How could you possibly understand what it’s like to feel so—”

“Helpless?” he asks, staring into her brown eyes. “I feel that what every day of my life. I don’t have superspeed. I can’t fly. I don’t know how to fight. I had a best friend who died a hero, and all I wish is that he could’ve been a little less heroic and a little more selfish. There are so many things wrong with this city, and I can’t fix them; I can’t even fix my own problems.” Cisco gives a wry laugh. “Some engineer I am.”

“How do you do it?” Lisa asks. “How do you walk around with that stupid smile on your face if you’re always carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders?”

“Because I’m not carrying it alone. I don’t have to.” He places his hands on hers lightly, careful not to invade her bubble too much. “Neither do you. Your brother might be gone, but you’re not alone. I’ve got your back, I promise.”

“You’re too good to me, Cisco Ramon,” Lisa whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Cisco doesn’t turn his head, doesn’t ask for more, even though a part of him wants to. He just lets Lisa lean her head on his shoulder. Maybe she’s his friend, or maybe she’s something more, but one thing’s for sure:

She’s not alone. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are from "Hold" by Superchick.


End file.
